1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer holder and an electroplating system for plating a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer holder is designed to hold a semiconductor wafer during electrolytic plating.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional semiconductor wafer holder holds a semiconductor wafer so that a conductive pin is placed in contact with a conductive layer of the semiconductor wafer during electrolytic plating. The wafer holder together with the semiconductor wafer is immersed in an electrolyte bath within which an electrolytic solution is contained. Electrical current is supplied to the semiconductor wafer through the electrolytic solution and the conductive pin for electrolytic plating of the semiconductor wafer.
With such an arrangement, however, it is not easy to mount the semiconductor wafer to the holder. Also, the conductive pin can not be reliably contacted with the conductive layer of the semiconductor wafer.
In view of the foregoing, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor wafer holder which enables ready mounting of a semiconductor wafer and reliable application of electrical current to a conductive layer of the semiconductor wafer.
The prior art semiconductor wafer holder includes a packing for sealing of the conductive pin. The packing extends between the semiconductor wafer and a holding element by which the semiconductor wafer is held. A plurality of bolts are tightened to clamp the packing, whereby uniform pressure is exerted on the packing to seal the conductive pin.
Such an approach is, however, cumbersome. It is also difficult to apply uniform torque to each bolt. Uneven application of torque may cause the electrolytic solution to reach the conductive pin.
In view of the foregoing, it is a second object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor wafer holder which facilitates clamping of a packing and enables uniform application of a clamping force to the perimeter edge of the packing.